


I just wanna try Part·1-5

by kawaki (384chihanchumo)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/384chihanchumo/pseuds/kawaki





	I just wanna try Part·1-5

Part·1《镜子》

 

在浴室里袅袅升起的雾气里，两具充满阳刚气息的身体紧紧缠绕在一起，Chris的左臂强迫性地搂住Sebastian即使锻炼过也依旧纤细的腰部，不容一丝拒绝地用右手抬起他的脸颊，“亲爱的，看看你现在的样子吧。”

 

身前巨大的镜子已经沾满水汽，但Sebastian却通过那不明显的镜子看到了自己的姿态，酡红的双颊，濡湿的双唇，身后男人宽大的手掌在自己敏感的腰腹部来回抚摸，右手也放开自己的下巴覆上自己的胸膛，细致地摩挲着紧实的胸膛上两颗充血挺立的鲜红乳头。  
  


Sebastian的双掌撑住光滑的镜子，乳头被Chris的手指捏得肿胀，似乎乳晕也扩张了许多，紧紧贴着他后背的男性身躯结实强壮，眉宇间透露出来的霸道昭然若揭，眯着的眼睛里尽是危险又致命的性感。

 

对方炙热的呼吸喷洒在他的脖颈，在Sebastian看来Chris此刻就像一只猛兽，慵懒地舔舐无法逃脱的猎物，然後伸出利爪懒洋洋地触碰一下猎物瑟缩颤抖的身体。

 

而自己，就是他那只可怜的猎物。

 

真是一头能轻易让人迷恋他的危险野兽，Sebastian心想，手指情不自禁地通过镜面刻画着Chris的双唇，那性感的弧度引诱着Sebastian去尝一尝那里的滋味是不是跟想象中的一样美味。

 

  
Part·2《束缚》

 

Sebastian反手勾住Chris的脖子，淡红的嘴唇软软的半张开，含住Chris下唇用力地吮吸，舌尖调皮地扫过口腔内的舌头，贪婪地品尝着Chris。  
  


Chris固定住Sebastian的脑袋，顷刻间就将被动不够尽兴的亲吻吮吸化为猛烈的攻击，他反咬住Sebastian的上唇，先是轻轻吮吸一番，而后用力地一口咬住，伴随着上唇的刺痛与舌尖的酥麻。

 

Sebastian碰到了Chris钻进自己口腔内的舌头，它霸道地舔过上颚，扫过牙龈，缠过舌尖，一刻也不肯放过，大量的津液从Sebastian的口腔内分泌而出。  
  


无法呼吸的窒息感逼出眼角的泪水，不一会儿被头顶的热水冲刷干净，只能从闭合的眼角浮现出的浅色红晕能寻那一点蛛丝马迹。  
  


Chris强迫着Sebastian吞咽下由两人的亲吻所滋生的大量津液，一部分渗出Sebastian无法闭合的嘴角，流出一道透明的丝线，Chris的舌头一伸舔干净Sebastian的嘴角。  
  


热水顺着两人的身躯淌下，他们的唇舌火热地勾缠，红肿的嘴唇不知疼痛地交换着角度亲吻，Sebastian的后背因为亲吻的姿势而摩擦着Chris结实的胸膛，蹭出两人滚烫的欲火，性器也动情地勃起。

 

Chris的硬挺磨蹭Sebastian的臀缝，挤进臀瓣的顶端擦到Sebastian湿软的穴口，Sebastian不禁呻吟出声，暗哑的声音在亲吻中软化成闷哼，前方的性器硬得不像样，一不小心碰到湿漉漉的镜面，又冰又硬的镜面激得Sebastian浅浅地哼一声。

 

就在这时，Chris解开自己一进浴室就缠绕住Sebastian手腕上的粉红色丝带，坏心眼地将它束到对方的性器上，不顾Sebastian皱着眉头发出的一声声听起来难受到不行的呻吟，看着他性器顶端渗透出的黏液滴落脚边，Chris阴谋得逞一般得意地吻起Sebastian的侧脸。

 

 

Part·3《双腿》

 

Chris的性器在Sebastian的穴口浅浅地戳刺，在Chris离开后没被大家伙进入过的后穴的保持着湿润的淫态，Chris没有急着进入自己的宝贝，他性器顶端蹭一下一张一合的小洞，感受到Sebastian急促的呼吸和逐渐松软的入口，Chris反而不慌不忙地转战别处。

 

他伸出手抬起Sebastian的一条腿，用他那炙热的性器贴着Sebastian的腿根磨蹭，被拉伸到这个份上的大腿根部在对方恶意的折磨下微微发红，后方蠕动的媚肉在热水和对方时不时戳入穴口又不肯深入的性器刺激下湿濡不已，盼望对方的肉棒能早点儿狠狠地操进来。  
  


Sebastian的后穴缩紧，内部得不到满足的肠肉相互挤压，安慰似的收缩着，这反而让Sebastian愈发饥渴，那个洞已经难受得不行，前方的性器在丝带的束缚下绷得发疼，全身上下的肌肤都被染上了欲求不满的红晕。

 

像一颗等待被人采撷的诱人果实。

 

“亲爱的，你看起真是太诱人了。”Sebastian的臀部随着后腰的下陷挺出一个诱人的弧度，Chris随着冲刷过Sebastian穴口的热水一个用力挺进了对方的内部，清澈的热水毫无间隙地冲刷着两人的身体，随着胯部拍打对方臀部的动作带起的水花四处飞溅。

 

  
Part·4《忍耐》

 

在Chris越来越用力的操干下，Sebastian逐渐丧失忍耐力，他握住自己的性器，试图解开那上面被Chris打上了一个漂亮的蝴蝶结的丝带，Sebastian颤抖着手咬紧住嘴唇胡乱地在自己被束缚住的生殖器上乱摸一通，不得要领的指尖甚至戳到顶端，他忍不住呜咽出声。

 

Chris一看他这个样子，顿时玩心大起，毫不犹豫地大手一伸，掰开Sebastian的手，一用力整个人将他压到镜子上面，“没有我的允许，我的Sebby，你可不准射哦。”  
  


说着Chris反而把腰往前用力一撞，性器长驱直入，Sebastian下意识地撅高屁股，迎合着Chris近乎野蛮的撞击，Chris的指头不停搔刮着Sebastian的乳尖，刺激得可怜的肉粒酥麻不已，被捏住轻碾，被挤压蹂躏。  
  


“Chris···啊···Chris···”趴在镜子上的Sebastian连求饶的话都说不完整，只知道叫着不停地侵略着他后方的男人的名字，甚至不知廉耻地抬高屁股，方便男人愈发毫不留情地贯穿自己。

 

沉浸在欲念里的身体渗出汗水，被热水冲刷得干干净净，肠道内部还有些干涩，Chris每次抽出肉棒都拖出艳红的肠肉，淫荡魅惑的红色包裹住性器一圈，看得Chris血脉偾张。  
  


Chris也逐渐失控，力气越来越大，听着自己爱人的不加收敛的浪叫，Chris心里得意得不行，性器一用力蹭到对方的敏感点，Sebastian眼角滑出一大颗一大颗晶亮的泪水，顺着热水消失不见踪影。

 

“让我射···Chris···唔···让我···让我射···”Sebastian可怜兮兮的请求只会让Chris的施虐心更强，像一个容不得任何人质疑的帝王那般，Chris笑着说：“嘘···亲爱的，不是说好了吗？不准射。” 

 

  
Part·5《敏感点》

 

 

Sebastian放在大腿上的手紧紧地攥成拳头，克制着自己不去再去抚摸摸性器，Sebastian极力把欲望收起来，放任自己被Chris不停地猛干，一波波的快感将他推上浪潮的顶端。

 

想快点喷射的念头悄悄占据他的脑海，然而越是忍耐着，那股欲望就越是强烈，而过分爽快的后穴导致他又不想这么快结束，一边庆幸着那条丝带的存在，一边压制着自己忍耐着。

 

可Sebastian没想到自己的克制使自己不自觉地猛缩小穴，内部的挤压感渐渐加强，箍得紧紧的肠道导致Chris的整根性器都被勒住，越往里面插越紧，几乎让人想把他彻底地干坏掉。

 

“不···Chris，我···我不行了···”汹涌猛烈的快感超出Sebastian精神与身体的负荷，穴口甚至麻得失去了知觉，只剩下Chris的性器进进出出时带给自己的爽快，Sebastian觉得如果不叫出来的话，他一定会被贯穿的。泪水一下子盈满Sebastian的眼睛，“啊···啊···Chris···Chris，我受不来了···前面···前面要射了···”  
  


不受控制的手即将碰到那里的前一秒，耳边传来Chris霸道的命令：“不准碰！”

 

同时惩罚性地咬住他的耳朵，“你不乖哦。”Chris的牙齿磕磕碰碰，敏感的耳根已经被咬出一道一道的印记，然而这对此刻的Sebastian来说，即使疼痛都是甜蜜的折磨，“呜···”Sebastian发出一声呜咽的哭声，哑声哀求道：“让我···让我···去···去吧···”  
  


“不准！”Chris蛮横地拒绝他，继续啃咬他发烫的耳朵，后穴承受着一下比一下凶狠的撞击，脆弱的肠道被对方激烈地干着，结合处发出“扑哧”“扑哧”的响声，Sebastian胡乱地想着自己竟然淫荡到被人干出水了，通过那面镜子，Sebastian清楚的看到自己的小穴被Chris干得水花四溅，明明是不堪入目的画面，却令他们两都异常亢奋。

 

不知道什么时候，Chris解开了Sebastian前方的那根粉色丝带，丢到了地上，任凭水花将它浸泡得更湿，Sebastian就在来不及反应的时候，被Chris插到不用碰性器就急不可耐地射了出来。

 

一夜过去。

“Chris！！！你完了！你一回来就这样对我！我跟你没完！”在热气缭绕的浴室里被Chris干到缺氧晕过去的Sebastian醒来的第一件事，就是揪住Chris的耳朵，逼着对方跪在自己面前认错道歉。

 

“冤枉啊，媳妇儿，我冤枉啊，你明知道我昨天回来，还在那当口一丝不挂地洗澡，这不是摆明着在邀请我吗？”Chris摸着自己的耳朵蹭到Sebastian的腿边，谄媚又不知悔改地讨好着Sebastian。

 

“你还狡辩？我是想跟你好好来一次，但是没说要在浴室啊！你还逼我看我自己高潮的样子！太过分了！还缠住我不让我射！你···你···你···”越说越生气的Sebastian开始觉得委屈起来，他揪着Chris耳朵的手也没了力气。

 

Chris一看情况不对，赶紧爬到床上把Sebastian抱到怀里，一下一下地亲着，“我错了，我错了还不行吗？别生气了好不好？”

 

“不好！”Sebastian气鼓鼓地嘟起腮帮子，像个小孩子一样耍起脾气来。

 

“那我怎样做你才能消气啊，亲爱的，你说什么我都答应。”Chris彻底没了办法，真可惜这个时候不能给Scott或者Scarlett打个电话咨询一下。

 

“我后面还肿着呢，你接下来一个星期都不许碰我！”Sebastian趁机提出自己的要求，还报复性地捏了捏Chris的胸肌。

 

Chris彻底懵了，不许碰我···不许碰···不许···

整整一个星期！Chris感觉自己像被一把大锤子狠狠地捶到胸口，肋骨都碎了。

 

真是···自作孽，不可活啊。

 

TBC


End file.
